Day 5: 7:00pm-8:00pm
Summary Jack Bauer and the rest of CTU take action to protect the remaining isolated areas and plan escape tactics. Chloe wrestles with her grief over Edgar's death, while Tony contemplates revenge on Henderson. Martha bolsters Logan's judgment as he faces political pressure form Hal Gardner. Episode Guide Previously on "24" *Ostroff tells his superior Vladimir Bierko that he successfully reprogrammed Lynn's keycard; Bierko will launch the next phase of attacks after Ostroff's finished at CTU; Ostroff prepares the canister of nerve gas in front of CTU's ventilation fans. *Vice President Hal Gardner tries to convince President Charles Logan to use Martial Law. *Jack tells his annoyed daughter Kimberly Bauer why he chose not to tell her about his death for those 18 months. *Buchanan tells Tony that Michelle's death was part of a bigger plan to supply terrorists with Sentox nerve gas. Christopher Henderson is behind it all; Jack Bauer watches Rick Burke interrogate Henderson, who's hiding information. *CTU is compromised; a lock-down is in order. Jack finds that nerve gas is being deployed into CTU after killing Ostroff and seeing his PDA schematics of the building. Buchanan orders a Code Six evacuation. Audrey, Jack, Kim, Barry, Chloe, and several others witness Edgar's death. Chloe cries... The following takes place between 7:00pm and 8:00pm 07:00:00 CTU is in chaos. 40% of all the agents are dead, and the rest are either outside of the building or in four areas: Holding Cell 6, The Situation Room, the CTU Directors Office, and the Medical Wing. Another possibility is that they are simply off duty. Bill Buchanan is in his office, Jack Bauer, Audrey Raines, Chloe O'Brian, Kim Bauer and Barry Landes are in the situation room, Lynn McGill and a guard are in the holding cell, and Tony Almeida is in Medical. All the gas masks and atropine medication are in contaminated areas. Curtis Manning calls Buchanan from a car phone, and is alerted to the situation in CTU. He has wrapped things up at Tyler Memorial, and will be bringing a CRT team back to CTU with him, but that will take another hour. Jack wants to know if Christopher Henderson is okay, so Buchanan tells him to bring up a building grid. gets some help from Barry Landes.]]Chloe is crying and broken up, and Jack is trying to get her back to work. Landes intervenes and says he can help her. He gets Chloe to stop staring at Edgar Stiles' dead body, and start concentrating again. Lynn McGill is broken up about the events, and even admits fault to the other man in the room. Lynn feels bad because his embarrassment led to many CTU agents' deaths, all because he didn't want people to know he was beat up. Jack calls down to medical. In medical, Almeida gets up to find out what's going on, he looks out the window and sees all the dead bodies. Dr. Marc Benson answers the phone and says an agent was able to get Henderson in before the seal went down, and he is okay. Tony seems surprised and angry to find that Henderson is here. He comes up from behind and puts a sleeper hold on Benson. knocks out Dr. Marc Benson.]]Jack asks for a security feed, but they are unable to communicate with Tony immediately, it will take a few seconds to get into the system. Tony sneaks up behind Agent Burke, who is in charge of Henderson's interrogation and steals his gun. He instructs the agent to get away so he can kill Henderson, and is prepared to shoot him. As he does, Jack is able to patch through and calm Tony down. Tony warns Jack that this agreement is only temporary. Burke continues to inject Henderson with hyoscine-pentothal, but Henderson refuses to talk. Karen Hayes, the head of the Department of Homeland Security suggests that once the VX Gas is cleared out, her people can take over command of CTU. Vice President Hal Gardner approves the transfer without much regard to the President's feelings on the matter, then again tries to convince President Charles Logan to instate martial law. Logan again argues to point, saying his advisors tell him it will be chaos. Vladimir Bierko is preparing to release all the gas on one remaining location, and is just awaiting schematics. 07:17:13 Jack gets tired of waiting and pushes Barry away from Chloe. He tells her that at CTU they always work till the end, then they cry. Jack grabs Barry and tells him he doesn't know how CTU works, and that he was taking advantage of Kim. Kim is offended by this, and says that Barry helped her when no one else would. The argument is able to snap Chloe back entirely into reality, and she gets back to work 'as long as everyone can calm down'. As soon as she does, alarms start going off--the seals are breaking. She deduces that they added a corrosive agent to the gas that is eating through the seals. She tells Buchanan they have less than a half an hour to fix the problem. Mike Novick is talking on the phone with the Vice President, who accuses Mike of undermining his position. Martha Logan walks in as the phone call is wrapping up. Mike sees Martha and explains to her that Gardner is trying to hi-jack the Presidency, and points to a trend in doing so. Novick suggest that she is the one person who may be able to talk some sense into him. Curtis Manning is on his way to CTU, but it won't be in time. Buchanan says that the air has to be flushed out or they will all die, and Jack suggests the air conditioning system. There is a program that shut off remotely blocking access, so Jack volunteers to go in. 07:28:30 Jack Bauer makes his way to the system through the gas, while holding his breath, but a wrongly filed update leads to steal bars blocking the way. When he returns too quickly, it causes tension between Chloe, Kim Bauer and Barry Landes. Landes thinks this is a good sign, but Chloe reminds him it could be a bad sign. Bauer says he can't get in--and asks if there is another way into the room. The only person who can get to it is Lynn. Once Lynn leaves the room, however, there will be no chance of his, or the guard's survival. Lynn, thinking off all the trouble he caused, is able to reason with the guard and agrees to go down and deactivate the program. 07:39:11 In the situation room, Kim asks Chloe if she talked to Jack when he was 'dead'. Chloe said that she gave him information. Kim asks if any of it was about her, Chloe responds by saying 'almost all of it.' dies from the effects of the Sentox VX nerve gas.]].The guard, Henry, makes one final heartfelt phone call to his young daughter, and then Lynn heads down. He covers his mouth with his tie and is able to deactivate the program, and make it back to the room. The door reseals and the guard removes his tie from the front of his mouth. Bauer turns the room on his screen. The guard says he's alright--then starts convulsing and foaming from the mouth. Lynn can hang on no more, and releases the tie from his mouth. He starts convulsing as well, and dies as he curls up into a ball. Jack watches onscreen and is near tears. Christopher Henderson still isn't talking, and Tony Almeida is growing impatient. He tells the guard that his interrogation is going nowhere, and Henderson seems to be near coma. is not okay.]]Jack wants to talk to Kim before she leaves, but Kim says that they will be leaving as soon as they get out of the room. She blames Jack--even though she admits it's not his fault--for the death that seems to surround her when he's around. She says she loves him, but doesn't want to be in his life. Jack says he just wants to sit down with her one day, Kim says nothing. Jack walks away, and Audrey comes up and grabs Jack's hand and asks if he's OK. Jack says no. 07:51:23 Martha and Novick are going over the statement with Logan. Mike and Martha question the language, and Logan asks if anyone has any better option. Martha asks Mike to leave, then she tells Logan if he thinks martial law is the only way to go, then she will support him. He says it's the best option, but shows signs on doubt and notices them himself. and Charles Logan reconnect.]]He then confesses that he "doesn't know how much more of this he can take" with the assassination of David Palmer, the attack on the airport. He then looks to Martha and says "I almost lost you." He then asks "Did I lose you?" to which, she says no, and takes him by the hand. Bierko makes a phone call, and Collette Stenger is getting dressed in what appears to be an apartment or hotel room. She is with a man named Theo Stoller and seems to have just finished having sex. She gets up and answers the phone. Bierko asks her where the schematics are, as they need them to continue the plan. Stenger says they will be a few minutes, and reminds Bierko that she is the only one who can give them to him. He sighs and gets off. Stenger comes back to the bedroom to say goodbye to Theo, claiming she needs to "finish something". He pulls her in close and suggests she "finish this." Hayes is on her way to CTU with her assistant, Miles Papazian. Hayes calls Buchanan and tells him that she is on the way over. Buchanan is surprised by the quick response, but says okay. Bill seems to know Karen. Miles tells Karen that he has converted all of CTU's servers to their settings and protocols. She tells Papazian that Buchanan won't be in control anymore, she will be. Miles says that he will probably have to make wholesale personal changes, and Hayes signs off on it. The air in CTU is safe to breathe again. Jack wants Kim to stay a little bit longer, but she refuses. Jack orders Barry to get Kim out of town without any stops or delays. stabs Tony after Tony attempted to kill him.]]At CTU, Burke says that Henderson's nervous system is shot. Almeida tells Burke and Jack that Henderson isn't going to say anything. He is going to kill him to exact revenge for the death of his wife, Michelle Dessler. Jack says it won't bring Michelle back, Tony says it will make him feel better. Jack says it won't, and Tony says "probably not." Jack starts sprinting to medical. Tony knocks out the guard then sets down the gun and attempts to inject Henderson with an overdose of the torture drug. As he is attempting to inject Henderson with it, he can't bring himself to do it. Henderson suddenly awakes and grabs Tony's hand. He stabs Tony in the chest with the needle and Tony falls to the ground. Henderson grabs a gun and runs out of the room. is in Jack's arms.]]Jack runs in and spots Tony. Tony says he couldn't bring himself to do it as Jack calls for help. He tells Tony to hang on, but as Tony dies, he says "she's gone". Jack starts to cry. 07:59:57 - 08:00:00 Memorable Quotes * Barry Landes: Listen, we're in a crisis situation here, okay? Tempers are bound to flare, let's just everybody breathe. * Chloe O'Brian: What's with you and the breathing? Is that your solution to everything? * Kim Bauer: How are you doing? * Chloe O'Brian: Well, this morning I woke up with a guy in my bed that I'll probably never see again, and I just watched one of my best friends die right in front of me — so, I guess not that great. * Kim Bauer: Barry thinks I should let that go. * Chloe O'Brian: Yeah, well shrinks are always giving advice that they probably don't follow themselves. * Charles Logan: I almost lost you. Did I lose you? * Martha Logan: No, you didn't lose me. * Lynn McGill: I was embarrassed. I didn't want anyone to know I got beat up. * Harry Swinton: So, we're all going to die because you were embarrassed? * Charles Logan: I don't know how much more of this I can take. David's assassination, the nerve gas, the airport crisis. * Audrey Raines: Are you okay? * Jack Bauer: No. * Mike Novick: You have certain powers of influence that exceed the chain of command in the Constitution. * Kim Bauer: I can't be around you. Any time I'm around you, people die. And I know that's not your fault. * Jack Bauer (to Lynn McGill): I don't know what else to say. Thank you. * Jack Bauer: Killing Henderson won't make Michelle come back! * Tony Almeida: No, but it will make me feel better. * Jack Bauer: No, it won't! * Tony Almeida: You're probably right. I'll let you know. * Tony Almeida: You remember me? My name's Tony Almeida. You killed my wife Michelle Dessler this morning. She was my life, and you took her, and now I'm going to take yours. * Jack Bauer: Stay with me Tony! Stay with me! * Tony Almeida: She's gone Jack... * Jack Bauer: I need some help in here! Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Special Guest Stars * Elisha Cuthbert as Kimberly Bauer * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill Guest Starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Henry Ian Cusick as Theo Stoller * C. Thomas Howell as Barry Landes * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko * Ray Wise as Vice President Hal Gardner * Stephen Spinella as Miles Papazian * Stana Katic as Collette Stenger * Peter Holden as Harry Swinton * Thomas Vincent Kelly as Dr. Marc Benson * Martin A. Papazian as Rick Burke * Yorgo Constantine as Mikhail * and Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson Background Information and Notes * This was Sean Astin's final episode. * Even though FOX's 24 website had listed Tony Almeida as "Deceased," and interviews with several cast members indicated Tony was dead, in an interview on March 14, 2006 (the day after the episode aired), Howard Gordon refused to confirm that Tony was dead or alive, and said that viewers would have to tune in to the next episode to find out for sure. The opening moments of Day 5 8:00pm-9:00pm showed Tony's lifeless body as it is covered in a blanket. Day 513 513